fanowska_reksiofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Azenesai
Azenesai ''' także ''Przedwieczny, ON, Zło, Mistrz, Władca, Pradawny'' - dawny sojusznik Pana, שקט שלפני הסערה, Hellravenousa, Melhelliora, Destructora. Obecnie współpracuje jedynie z Elegitem Tenebrae i Pożeraczami Światów. Główny czarny charakter na Forum Przygód Reksia. Władca arcyrzeczywistości. Włada koszmarami sennymi i piekłem. Zamieszkuje obecnie Biały Zamek. Posiada Różę Chaosu, jeden z Pierwszych Narzędzi. Jest bratem i kochankiem Scarletbell. Został zabity przez sługusów Tenebris (najprawdopodobniej przez Arcycesarzową). thumb|left|Azenesai na okładce LoI Historia Pierwsze wzmianki W czasie pierwszych inwazji Gazowni, źli wspominali o istnieniu jakiegoś "przedwiecznego". 5.06.2013 na Twitterze Forum PR pojawiła się wzmianka o "przedwiecznym źle", jednakże dotyczyła ona RPG. Bliżej nieznany okres Zmienił swoją mocą Elegita w swojego wiecznego posłańca. Zrobił to zapewne w czasie istnienia Imperium Rzymskiego. Dowodem może być fakt, że Elegit mówi wyłącznie w łacinie. Stworzył też Hellravenousa. Niektórzy twierdzą jednak, że Hell powstał w chwili powrotu Koziołka z urlopu. Wtedy Przedwieczny miał go zmienić w czerwone krzesło. SlenderMole Pan pewnego dnia założył sojusz z Przedwiecznym. W ramach współpracy Pan miał przekonać Slendera do współpracy. Pogromca fletni miał też wywołać panikę w dniu najazdu Slendera (co właściwie się mu udało). Król Śmierci uspokoił Pana, a ten zniknął na parę dni. Slender w końcu został pokonany i uwięziony w Wymiarze Luster. Zapowiedzi Slender pewnego dnia wrócił na forum. Zdradził wszystko co wiedział o Przedwiecznym i o jego planie dotyczącym zepsucia świąt na forum. Przedwieczny zmienił Pana w Mahrrcephana. Ujawnił się też Cisz, Elegit Tenebrae i Hellravenous. Przedwieczny, widząc łamanie iluzji Pana przez Slendera, porwał kreta bez twarzy. Wymazał go gumką, co poniekąd zaproponowali userzy (chcieli oni wymazać gumką Przedwiecznego). Slender miał po tym nick "...". 20.12.2013 20.12.2013 Cesarz pojawił się na forum by zdradzić informacje na temat Przedwiecznego. Wiedział gdzie podobno Zło obecnie się znajduje. Wiedział też, że to pułapka. Userzy i Slender chcieli go przekonać by tam nie szedł. Niestety, Cesarz nie posłuchał i najpewniej zginął. Przed tym, Przedwieczny opętał Slendera by napisać słowa "Jesteś tylko fikcją Cesarzu. Nie możesz się ze mną równać. NIKT NIE MOŻE." (miał wtedy nick "ON"). Gdy Fiction chciał zmienić nick Slendera, Przedwieczny zmieniał go na takie jak "!!!", "##rednels", "CESARZ JEST GŁUPI" czy "$##*%&#(%&$(&%#(%$*&%". Potem pojawił się Sir Ser, który wiedział, kim jest Przedwieczny. Nim skończył mówić, stało się coś co przewidzieli userzy - Przedwieczny zamienił go ponownie w Strzałkę. Koniec Przedwieczny nie zniszczył Cesarza, bo Destructor akurat wyleciał z Pustki i w niego trafił. Dał awans Panu na Pandemonium. Potem zaatakowali go Władcy Rzeczywistosci, Heavensiss i Dziadek Mróz. Wrócił do swojego domu po przegranej. Dalsze plany Nie wiadomo co Przedwieczny robił po porażce. Gdy Heavensiss go zobaczyła przy użyciu swoich mocy, ujrzała go śpiącego. Po pewnym czasie wyruszył na podbicie Białego Zamku, siedziby IronDoga i KretMana. Udało mu się. Opętał tą dwójkę. 31.08.2014 podszył się pod niego Nestardiel. Sojusz z wrogami (Cyrk Chaosu) Gdy Azenesai odpoczywał w Białym Zamku, dosyć silną pozycję w piekle zdobył książę Lucjan. Zakochał się on w nowej władczyni Hadesu - Carrie (która obaliła Hadesa). Hades i piekło zostało połączone, zaś para została władcami obu krain. Wkrótce Neville wypuścił Lazariusa. Bohaterowie byli zmuszeni utworzyć sojusz z Azenesaiem. On miał dać im pierwsze narzędzia i szeroko pojmowane wsparcie, zaś oni mieli obalić Lucjana. W celu uzgodnienia kto dostanie jakie narzędzie, Azenesai wszedł na forum osobiście. Zdarzyło się to 1.06.2015 r. Niestety, zginął z rąk Arcycesarzowej (albo jakiegoś jej sługusa). Przemiany *Pan ---> Mahrrcephan ----> Pandemonium *Bliżej nieznany Starożytny Rzymianin ---> Elegit Tenebrae *SlenderMole ----> ... *Koziolek Diabolek ----> Koziołka Nie ma tutaj z wami ----> Hellravenous *Sir Ser ----> Strzałka (---->) *Król Śmierci ----> Melhellior Sługusi Teodor (dawniej) Osobisty rzeźnik Azenesai'a, to on zajmuje się śmiertelnikami, którzy trafią do piekła w Land of Immortals. W Cyrku przeszedł na stronę Lucjana. Pan/Marcephan/Pandemonium (dawniej) Były sługus Przedwiecznego. Odegrał dosyć sporą funkcję w inwazji na forum. Azenesai stopniowo dawał mu coraz więcej mocy. Po zwycięstwie Heavensiss, Pan został uwięziony i siłą zmuszony do walki z alkoholem, narkotykami (co średnio się udało) i śpiewania kolęd. Hellravenous (dawniej) Mroczne krzesło, które opętało Koziołka Diabołka. W Cyrku Chaosu przeszedł on na stronę Lucjana. Melhellior (dawniej) Mroczny król, który opętał Hadesa. W Cyrku Chaosu przeszedł on na stronę Lucjana. Elegit Tenebrae Osobisty prorok i wysłannik Przedwiecznego. Mówi zazwyczaj w łacinie, ale zna też inne języki. Nie wiadomo, co się później z nim stało. Pożeracze Światów Trzy potężne istoty, które mogą, jak sugeruje nazwa, pożreć świat. Najprawdopodobniej zabite przez sługusów Tenebris podczas inwazji na Biały Zamek. Theoseres (dawniej) Niegdyś Ciszu był sługusem Azenesai'a. Zmieniło się to, gdy Heavensiss uczyniła z niego osobistego króliczka. Destructor (dawniej) Podobnie jak Pan, pomagał Azenesaiowi podbić forum. Cesarz Fiction za karę wysłał go na Sybir. Ciekawostki * שקט שלפני הסערה odrzucił teorię jakoby Przedwieczny jest 22 Władcą Rzeczywistości. *Być może Panowie z Gazowni go nie znają, wzięli go za autorytet dlatego, że jest największym złem. *Panowie z Gazowni twierdzili, że on był Leninem i Stalinem. *Wygląda na to, że tylko się bawi. *Może wszystko. Ma wielką moc. *Prawdopodobnie jest starszy od samego Cesarza Fictiona. *Jego wysłannikiem był שקט שלפני הסערה *Starożytna Apokalipsa św. Wieśka twierdzi, że "22. '''Wybraniec i Cisza głosić powrót Zła, a 23. on przyjdzie na jego imię..."(22 i 23 to numerki wierszy). Przynajmniej tak głoszą Autor8 i Ż.Art. *Jest straszny. *Ma duuużo zębów. *Jest głównym bossem z Land of Immortals. *Kazał zabić Cisza z pomocą gilotyny (około 123,5 razy). Niestety, nie udało mu się to. *Jest władcą arcyrzeczywistości równym Heavensiss. *Potrzebuje snu. *Według Cisza ten jeszcze zaatakuje forum. *Jest władcą zła. Podejrzenia co do jego osoby Niektórzy mają podejrzenia, kim może on być: *Sam Szatan - najmroczniejsza osoba, mistrz zła, większej ciemności znaleźć nie można *Ż. Art (a przynajmniej on tak twierdzi),- ma 12000000 lat, jest złoczyńcą, zna rodzaje herezji. *Ojciec Cesarza - parodia słynnego "Luke, I'm your Father!". Jeśli Cesarz miałby ojca, musiałby być od niego potężniejszy. Sam Cesarz zaprzecza, jakoby miałby mieć ojca. *Pożeracz Światów. *Overlord - postać z uniwersum Ninjago, w polskiej wersji językowej zwany Mrocznym Władcą. W Ninjago stwórca wszelkiego zła, bóstwo chaosu, wielki smok, stwórca Pożeracza Światów uwięziony na prastarej Wyspie Ciemności oddzielonej oceanem od reszty świata. Ma zaskakująco dużo wspólnego z Przedwiecznym (np. obaj są tymi najgorszymi, Przedwieczny musiałby stworzyć Pożeracza Światów że ten jest nim). *Ktoś nieznany. Na pewno nie jest: *Ctulhu/Ctuluhulu/CthuluhuluTak przynajmniej twierdzi Cisz Przed Burzą *Panem Premierem *Tobą, drogi czytelniku. Dawny wygląd Sauronik.jpg|Pierwszy avek menelazenesailol.jpg|Drugi avek Autor8.jpg|Czwarty avek (trzeciego nie dajemy, bo zdjęcie Patryka U. jest powiedzmy prywatne) SMILE_DOG_by_CelticMagician.jpg|Piąty avek Źródła Kategoria:Postacie Dizla Kategoria:Czyste Zło